The Explosion couple and the X-Men
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: its been over 2000 years since the fall of the shinobi world which gave birth to a new age... one full of technology. Naruto will face foes and make allies along the way. he fights for freedom and for his girlfriend who had her parents killed by magneto. so he also fights for her redemption. read and follow the adventure of Naruto Namikaze and Sarah Jones!
1. Naruto and Sarah

**Hey what's up Avatar18 here and I have drawn writers block and this story kept popping up in my head while trying to write my Naruto/Pokemon crossover. So here is a Naruto/X-Men evolution crossover.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-Men evolution

Naruto Namikaze drove down the semi-crowded streets of Bayville, whistling a tune better known to the people who know the old black and white Mickey mouse who whistled it while turning a steering wheel of a boat (What is that wheel actually called?). He is dressed just as his father did… before he died. Dark blue turtle neck, green Jonin vest, black Anbu pants, Black Ninja Sandals, his fathers' old cloak, and lastly he had his leaf headband on his forehead keeping his heir out of his face… for the most part. Over the years since Naruto had his last talk with the Kyuubi, he gained abilities that were engraved into his DNA. Apparently it is referred to as the X-Gene. When Naruto awakened his 'Mutation' his hair grew longer, he grew fangs, and his whisker marks faded completely, his face and body lost all body fat, along with gaining a lot of muscle. The process of all of this happened while he was unconscious, as the X-Genes awakening knocked him out for around three weeks.

Naruto's original mutation was having full control over electricity/lightning/plasma. Although when Naruto had his talk with everybody's favorite big fuzzy red demon…which Naruto made a joke about the demon being basically a big demonic Elmo. This promptly pissed off said Demonic Elmo to the point that Naruto's Body was almost completely flooded with Kyuubi's chakra.

This flooding greatly increased the absorbing rate of the seal. Basically speaking, the Kyuubi had less then a day to live. Kyuubi may HATE Naruto but he had a deep respect for him.. even if he wouldn't admit it, as it would ruin his reputation. Kyuubi talked about his mutation and how his (Kyuubi) chakra was mutating the X-Gene even farther, thus giving Naruto many different Mutations… one of which was Immortality.

The other Mutations which if Kyuubi counted correctly would be a total of nine… Just Naruto's luck he gets a nine tailed fox sealed in him at birth, he was a part of Konoha's "Rookie Nine", there were a total of Nine Biju, which made Nine demon hosts (I cant spell the actual word), and now he would have nine mutations.

When it was nearly time for Kyuubi, or as he revealed himself as Kurama to Naruto, he gave Naruto al his knowledge on the world and on his Mutations and how to use them… he just need to practice.

The Nine Mutations he was bestowed upon in addition to his control over electricity are immortality, the ability to turn anything into a ticking time bomb just by touching it and putting a little bit of his energy into it. The more energy you put into it the bigger the explosion. He gained skin that can be willed to as soft as a newborn baby or harder then diamond, 18 inch diamond claws that extend out of his fingernails (His nails are made of diamond. They are clear like regular people). These claws may be diamond but are as sharp as an ice pick. They are not only sharp at the point but are bladed on the edges so to speak. Another mutation is that he has full control over shadows, he cant simply "Melt things by touching them and channeling his fire and water chakra into objects… simply speaking when he found out that Mei was actually an Uzumaki, then found out that her boil release was the clans bloodline she taught him everything she knew about it. The fox's chakra mutated it to the point that he could just melt something by just looking at it, but he doesn't do that as it caused to much attention the few times he did it. Superhuman agility and reflexes were included as a mutation that gave him the ability to for lack of a better word "bend" his body to impossible lengths just to avoid a strike. Lastly he was given a mutation that allowed him to "shift" his biomass to make things suck as guns, swords, mallets, ect… he even made a pair of headphones… wires and all that worked so that he could listen to his ipod because he lost his earpiece.

In the seat next to him in his silver colored Jaguar C-X16, is his Girlfriend, Sarah Jones. She has big turquoise eyes, a heart shaped face, cute little nose, full lips with a light shade of lipstick; she doesn't wear a lot of makeup since she looks great even without it. She has slightly tanned skin just like Naruto, and is very cheerful and optimistic. She usually wears a black t-shirt that shows her midriff and generous high C-low D cup breasts, a short red plaid skirt that you would think is not school regulation side… but it makes it be a centimeter, it leaves you entranced and wanting to see more… for the guys that is. Black leggings that go up to mid thigh, silver cross necklace around her neck… it belonged to her now dead mother. She keeps it with her at all times, as it is the only thing she has left from her mother while her father gave her his golden necklace to give to the man she loves. He told her that she would know when that guy appeared, and to be there for him as he will be there for her… the same as her parents were before they were alive. That guy happened to be one Naruto Namikaze… the guy who would be with her forever. She has long flowing black hair the goes to around her tailbone. She loved this outfits because she could tease Naruto like no tomorrow, and they at times played out… sexual fantasy's in the room they share together.

When Sarah is stressed she either has a make out session with Naruto with teasing and groping, or played her red electric guitar… which she blew up on accident just by touching it… yep she is a mutant with one of the same abilities as her boyfriend. Naruto helped her control it when he told her about his biggest secret… one of the only secrets he kept from her… his mutant powers.

As Naruto trained her they found out she had a second Mutation… it was a mutation similar to Naruto's Biomass manipulation where as he can manipulate pretty much any part of his body she can only manipulate her lower arms into weapons, any weapon except a gun. After the training Sarah told Naruto about the night her parents died.

Naruto was happy that she finally opened up to him enough to tell him about the Night of her parents' death. She only mentioned it in passing a couple of times, but now he would get the story and he knew she would be a sobbing mess after it was done so he sat down and pulled her gently into his lap and she told him the story. About how her parents were murdered as an act to get to her, the story behind the gold cross necklace he gave him, and the Man named Magneto… who ordered the attack on her family. That talk was around fifteen years ago now

As you can guess fifteen years of dating the same girl can be tiresome at times but beneficial at others… for those who say you can go fifteen years dating the same girl and not have sex with her multiple times, well good for you, but must be extremely dull. Anyway Naruto, luckily enough an ability, one that as not a mutation can either make his sperm fertile or sterile. It is completely his decision, this way the two of them don't have to worry about being parents without being ready, which they were both thankful for.

Back in the present Naruto and Sarah were about ten minutes away from the Xavier mansion. As they neared the two were talking about what to tell and what to explain to the professor, especially the fact that they are both immortal and have been living for a long time. Naruto is 2317 years old while Sarah is 117 years old. Although they are old per say, they both look seventeen. Naturally since they look seventeen both their ID's say their seventeen so they would have to go to school… to learn history that they were apart of… kind Ironic in both of their eyes.

When they Naruto pulled the car into the driveway Sarah noticed that Professor Xavier and a guy in a leather jacket, side burns, ect… she knew who it was… his name is Logan, better known as Wolverine of the X-Men.

As Naruto and Sarah got out of the car Both Logan and the professor blushed as Sarah's choice off clothing. They noticed that The blond haired man who they guessed was Naruto didn't seam effected by the clothing they assumed that this is what she usually wore… so they let it go.

When Naruto and Sarah walked up to the two, Logan sniffed the air. "You two smell like sex… care to explain why two minors were having sex?" Logan asked in a gruff voice.

Naruto and Sarah looked at Logan with a blank expression the burst out laughing. "Hahaha you think hahaha that we are hahaha actually Minors hahaha no man hahaha I'm actually hahaha 2317 hahaha years old while hahaha my girlfriend Sarah hahaha here is 117 hahaha years old!" Naruto said Laughing between words with Sarah giggling uncontrollably.

Logan's left eye twitched at the fact that both of them are actually older then himself he also realized that he hasn't even been laid and he is over 60 years old Logan finally had enough of the laughing and yelled at them to stop which they did, but only after another three minutes of laughing/ giggling. Xavier then motioned for them to follow him into the mansion for the talk that he wanted to have with the loving intimate couple of Naruto Namikaze and Sarah Jones. Xavier could only think one thing at this moment _'What will the future of the X-Men have in store with these two if they choose to join that is. I will support them in anyway I can as I cannot force them to do something against their will as it is against the way of piece"_

**There you go my first chapter of my new story "The explosion couple and the X-Men. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for your time… I started writing this chapter at around 10:30 pm on 2/28/13 and at the time of my end of writing this chapter it is 2:17 am… wow Naruto and Sarah look 17 while the time is 2:17… awkward anyway goodnight!**


	2. Scott, Jean and BOOM!

**Hey guys Avatar18 here and I'm here with another chapter….obviously **

**I have been thinking about this next chapter and want to clarify some things that I should have in the last chapter. When I wrote about the dating a girl for 15 years while saying that the talk was 15 years ago, when they have been together for around 30-40 years before that. For some people some things are too hard to talk about on top of you being very nervous as to how people will react… that why it took over 30 years for Sarah to talk about that one night with Naruto. For those who forgot, Naruto is immortal, and I didn't write this cuz I like to listen to music when writing story's or just doing homework, but yeah Sarah is Immortal as well.**

**Another thing is that you might get confused in this chapter if you don't read this note. The events of last chapter take place a half a year before Scott and Jean come to the Xavier Mansion. So that means that this chapter will have Scott and Jean joining the X-Men then a time skip to the beginning of the show with the football game.**

**For those of you who can't exactly imagine what Sarah looks like use the link to her picture on my profile. **

**Ok first off is the Disclaimer then the story so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-Men: Evolution… but I do believe I own my OC Sarah Jones… just not the way she looks.**

It has been just under six months since Naruto and Sarah have come to Bayville to talk to the professor. Naruto and Sarah had originally planed to stay in Bayville anyway so the Professor asked them both to stay at the mansion. Naruto said they would only agree to stay on the grounds if he was allowed build a house on the grounds. Xavier readily agreed, as it was a way to keep both of them near him in case he needed help… or if he starts up a new team like he was planning.

So here we have Naruto walking in a park in one of the surrounding communities of Bayville. He is looking for something, or should I say _someone_. Now you're probably wondering why Naruto is walking around looking for somebody in a park at around midnight. Well the answer is simply there is a mutant that Xavier had been monitoring and suddenly his powers manifested. When we say manifested we mean he blew up a wall just by looking at it… and the kid is only seven years old. This kid goes by the name Scott Summers.

Naruto walked around for another twelve minutes before he heard a kid crying, so Naruto went to check it out and what does he find… his target that he was assigned to pick up. Naruto knelt down next to the boy. "Hey Scott, are you ok?" Naruto asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Scott Summers looked at the blond haired man next to him. "H-how do you know my name?" Scott asked in a guarded voice. Naruto cursed in his head then looked Scott in the eye. "Scott Summers, Age seven, blasted a wall to pieces just by looking at it, was then kicked out of his own home, has been living on the streets for about five hours." Naruto listed off with Scott looking at him shocked. "Did I get all of that right?" Naruto asked.

Scott nodded "y-yes that is correct…How do you know all of this?" he asked the Blond haired man.

Said blond haired man smiled slightly. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, age 2318 (his birthday passed during the past six months.), mutant, and… a guy hoping to help you out with you mutation. Would you like to have a friend in me, trust me when I say you can never have too many actual friends that care about your well being! If you come with me I can take you to a place where myself and the Professor can help you, so what do you say?" Naruto said. Scott nodded and Naruto crouched down and motioned for Scott to get onto his back (In case your wondering Scott had his eyes closed the entire time so that he doesn't cause damage!) "Umm, Naruto, I can't open my eyes or else my eyes make things go BOOM! So could you just pick me up?" Scott said/asked to which Naruto nodded and picked him up and walked over to his car, opened the door and buckled Scott in then got in himself and drove off to the Xavier mansion.

When they got there the Professor was waiting for them along with a young redheaded girl around seven years old, same as Scott. Naruto got out of his car, walked around to the passenger side door and got Scott out of the car. The two of them walked to the Professor.

Naruto smiled at the Professor. "So this is Jean Grey?" Xavier nodded "Well then it is a pleasure to meet you miss grey. The young boy around you age who is next to me is Scott Summers, I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine." Naruto said as he held out his hand for jean to shake it… which she did although a little reluctantly. Naruto sighed, it seamed that she had a little bit of trust issues

Professor Xavier looked at Naruto and Sarah, who had come up to them during the whole meeting. "So Naruto, Sarah, what are you two going to do while these two go to school?" he asked. Naruto and Sarah smirked. "We are going to use an ability that I have as well as gave to Sarah when I marked her around five years ago. This ability is to shape-shift. So both of us are going to go to school with them for a few reasons, 1) to keep them out of danger, 2) to be consultants if they need advice, and 3) to have somebody to play with if nobody wants to play with them." Naruto explained to which Xavier smiled, and said that was an excellent idea.

(A/N I am feeling lazy right now so I am going to skip to cannon right now)

Naruto and Scott were sitting in the bleachers watching the Bayville high school football game. Although Naruto and Scott were sitting with one other boy who was Scotts friend, his name is Mike Rogers. Naruto had been thirsty for around a half hour or so, so he turned to Scott. "Hey Scott, I'm going to head out to my car real quick to grab my diet coke, because my throat is drier then a desert right now." He said while getting up and walking away. As Naruto walked passed Jean he whispered "How about that date tomorrow at around seven? I know you kept wondering when I would take you on another one, so what do you say?" Jean Nodded and kissed him on the lips quickly and with a C'ya later Naruto walked to his car grabbed his Diet Coke.

As Naruto was walking back to the football game an explosion went off with a ton of people running away. Naruto could only think one thing _"Scott what have I told you about being too good for your own good… just like Professor X."_.

Naruto ran towards the explosion and found Scott huddled in a corner with Jean comforting him. As they walked toward Naruto hen they Noticed him and the expression on his face, they… when Scott knew he was in trouble.

Naruto scowled "Scott how many times have I told you not to interfere with problems that have to do with bullying when 1) your out numbered and 2) the people are much stronger than you!" Naruto scolded. He then turned to jean and his gaze softened. "Jean I know your going to criticize me about being too harsh, but when you look at it I could up his already intense training or I could do many other things. You forget that I have been in many wars and I am the presidents most guarded secret only really known to the present president and the generals of the army. I am the one they call when they can't handle the losses and all that stuff. Sometimes being harsh will help more then hurt but always remember there is a limit for everybody and everybody's limit is different. Now lets get out of here. Scott don't think you off the hook because if I'm right then the professor will be having a talk with you as well!" Naruto finished. The the three of the got into their respective cars… Scott has his convertible, and Naruto and Jean got into Naruto Jaguar and they drove home.

**Ok I know some of you are like is Naruto cheating on Sarah? The answer is no, he is not cheating. Sarah noticed the way Jean looks a Naruto and saw that she had developed a crush on him over the years and agreed to share him so I will tell you the pairing right now it is a Naruto X Sarah X Jean!**

**Next time on T.E.C.A.T.X.M we meet Kurt and some other shit will go down… shit will hit the fan! Until next time… Avatar18 out!**


End file.
